<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Injury, cereals and a monster by Charlie404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504940">Injury, cereals and a monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie404/pseuds/Charlie404'>Charlie404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Green // NCT Little Space [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Jisung, But then he slips and gets happier, Caregiver Chenle, Caregiver jeno, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Kind of angsty in the beginning, Little Space, Sad Jisung, caregiver Jaemin, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:16:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie404/pseuds/Charlie404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung's injury makes him really sad, but then he slips and ends up drinking a bottle in Jaemin's arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Green // NCT Little Space [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Injury, cereals and a monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung hated being not able to do his job like he should be. He couldn't perform, he couldn't practice. He had to rest, and he hated it.</p>
<p>When something bad happened, the first thing in Jisung's mind was disappointment. He was disappointed that he wasn't able nor allowed to do things he wanted, and he was also annoyed by the fact that his injured knee did hurt like fuck every time he tried to do something with it. His life felt worse than anything without dancing or performing.</p>
<p>He was also scared of the others being disappointed on him. The injury was his fault, if he would've been more careful while dancing he wouldn't have it and would be able to do his job professionally like he should. Now that he hadn't been careful enough his fans and members had to wait. Also he would have to take extra dance classes to got back on the same line with the others after his knee was fine again, and that would mean more work for their dance teacher. And the others would have to wait again because he would take more time to perfect the moves and coreos. Jisung thought about all that and cried from his heart after Jaemin fell asleep at night.</p>
<p>He cried when his friends left for practice, he cried when he had to go and get done the treatments meant to heal his knee, he cried when his friends came home. He also cried when he was alone. He felt totally miserable.</p>
<p>It was Tuesday, 18 pm, and Jisung had just woken up. He had been feeling little before, but since he had been alone he had decided to sleep and hope the feeling would go away. He was glad he had been smart enough to put a diaper on himself, he was tend to have accidents even when he was just feeling little.</p>
<p>He wanted to change his now wet diaper, but.. he wasn't sure, how. In his mind it was clear he had to change it, but the process itself was missing.</p>
<p>"Wah!", Jisung squeaked as he was able to get the first strap of his diaper open. Quickly he found the another one and opened it too, and he was free! Happily he left the soaked thing onto the floor and crawled out of his room.</p>
<p>Nobody still was home, but little Jisung didn't really care. In little space he didn't have time to get sad, his priorities were elsewhere; he was hungry.</p>
<p>He crawled to the kitchen and went to open the fridge. He found lots of vegetables and bottled water, but nothing he would like to eat. Dramatically sighing he closed the fridge, and that was the moment he saw it.</p>
<p>An entire pack of Fruit Loops was sitting on top of the counter, just waiting for him. Jisung took it easily, he had long arms, and opened it. A bit messily though, there were lots of colorful cereal rings on the floor afterwards, but it was worth it when he finally got some into his mouth.</p>
<p>Happily chewing his treat Jisung also realized that he usually ate his cereals with milk, so he opened the fridge again and took the milk container out of it. He and his clumsy hands didn't know what to do with a huge and heavy container, so he ended up spilling a good amount of milk onto the floor. But it didn't bother him, of course not; he just poured some cereals onto the floor as well and happily ate.</p>
<p>When he had eaten enough, he moved to their dorm's livingroom and climbed onto the couch. He turned the TV on and chose his favorite show, Paw Patrol. Everything was fine when he was watching how his favorite hero puppies save the day.</p>
<p>After three more episodes, Jisung heard door being opened. He squeaked happily as he jumped up from the couch, his caregivers were finally back! He heard their talking and laughing as he ran to them.</p>
<p>First person little Jisung saw was his Jeno hyung, so he was naturally the baby's first victim.</p>
<p>"Ah, hi Jisung!", Jeno sounded a little surprised, "Are you in little space? And why don't you have pants on?"</p>
<p>"Ji ha' a dia'ew! A-an' it go' weally wet, so Ji too' i' off!", Jisung explained, moving from Jeno to hug Chenle.</p>
<p>Jeno was about to ask where the diaper was, but before he got his mouth open they heard a scream from the kitchen. It was Jaemin, and the scream wasn't that loud or horrible, but little Jisung got really startled by it. In his little head it had to be some kind of monster screaming in their kitchen, so he clung himself onto Chenle and started crying.</p>
<p>It took a lot of shushing and hugging ans comforting before Jisung believed there were no monsters in the dorm. He got scolded a little by Jaemin from making such a big mess in the kitchen, but that was it. </p>
<p>"Bubble bubble?", he asked, looking up at Jaemin. He was still half-naked, and he wanted a bath. Nothing was better than bubbles everywhere!</p>
<p>"You want a bubble bath?", Jaemin asked, and Jisung nodded excitedly. </p>
<p>And Jisung got his  bath. He spent a good thirty minutes in the bathtub splashing water everywhere and playing with millions of his bubbles - and also with his rubber ducks, of course. He cried a few tears when Jaemin told him it was time to put the ducks to sleep and get out of the bath, but his sadness didn't last long when Jaemin started diapering and dressing him.</p>
<p>"Don't kick, please", Jaemin saidas he tried to dress Jisung in a footie pyjama. But Jisung thought kicking around was fun, so he didn't stop.</p>
<p>"Jisung", Jaemin sighed, "I can't dress you if you keep moving so much. Please stop mor a moment, you continue soon I promise."</p>
<p>"Ta!" Jisung giggled, he didn't understand anything anymore, he was too young. The only thing he knew was that kicking was really, really fun!</p>
<p>"Okay, you're in babyspace now", Jaemin finally realized after minutes of trying to tell JIsung to stay still. Fortunately, he knew a trick to distract baby Jisung enough to keep him still for moment; a smartphone toy that played songs and made other noises. Jisung didn't get to play with it often because the noises and songs the toy played were so annoying, but it was perfect when they had to keep their baby on place. Five seconds, and Jisung was all ready.</p>
<p>"And I'll take this now, thank you baby", Jaemin smiled as he took the toy from Jisung. He put the toy back into the box where they kept it hidden, and then lifted Jisung up from the changing table he had been laying on. </p>
<p>"Guys, we have a really small baby here", Jaemin announced as he carried Jisung to the living room where the others were sitting on a couch. He sat down in the middle of everyone and took the bottle Renjun handed him. Everyone watched as he fed Jisung milk from the bottle, smiling and cooing from how cute their little one was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another one, this time not from AFF! Wrote this last night when I should've been sleeping :D Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>I guess you have already realized it, but English is not my fist language. I may make some mistakes, and I'm sorry! I hope my text is still fun to read!</p>
<p>Also, thanks for the comments and.. kudos'? The word "kudos" means in my language something like flesh or weave, that always confuses me :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>